Something Right
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Jake Puckerman is having a hard time fighting ever growing feelings that he has for Marley. Sadly he thinks all hope is lost when Marley suggests that they 'hangout' But the tables turn and Jake gets the opportunity to finally do something right *Jarley*


_It's glee and it's Jake and Marley I like them, they are totally cute. Wow, it's been a while since I written anything for glee...not to mention something that wasn't slash. It's nice to change things up now and again. I caught up with Glee yesterday and yes, it made me sad, but Jake and Marley made me smile. I'm glad they aren't together yet because that means they actually might have a chance to servive as a couple later on. I am sorry about Klaine though...It's tragic, but it was bound to happen eventually though i didn't actually think it would happen so fast. _

_anyways sorry if they are errors I lazy and have no beta. Now that i wrote this maybe I'll be able finally focus on my school work...yeah, right. wishful thinking on my part. _

_Kai_

* * *

Jake stumbled down the stairs of his suburban home. It was a small home, but it was comfortable for both him and his mother, who already seemed to have left for work. He sighed, and lumbered over to the refrigerator and yanked it open staring intently into its fairly shallow depths.

All that was in the refrigerator was a half carton of eggs and half a gallon of milk that was already a week past its expiration date. He sighed again and slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He should have known was already in the refrigerator because it was the exact same thing that had been in there last night when he had checked.

Somehow between dinner time and breakfast time he had hoped that food would just magically sprout and fill the refrigerator. Sadly no such luck. After school he'd have to remember to go grocery shopping because his mother already has enough on her plate, plus, she pays for his dance lessons.

Maybe he'd be able to get some food at school. There had to be a vending machine around there….even if sell something completely idiotic like apples, at this point he'd eat just about anything because he was starving.

* * *

He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders as he walked down the hall avoiding eye contact with just about everyone he passed by, except for the hot girls, he would think about charming later. He had been with Kitty for what seemed like forever, but in all truth it was really only a week and half, two weeks if you rounded up, which he totally did.

Moving here to Lima hadn't been his idea; in fact he had been totally against it. And that was mostly because that was where his half brother went to school, and who wanted to live in the shadow of his supposed badass half brother Noah, who was traipsing around somewhere in L.A. living it up doing god knows what.

To say he was a little bitter was an understatement. If he wanted to walk around with a chip on his shoulder then he should be able to walk around with a damn chip on his shoulder. Then again the words that Noah said still rang through his head like the decrepit pop songs that got stuck on repeat in your head and play over and over again.

Some of what Noah said made sense. He was on a path that wasn't going to lead him anywhere and he was desperate to find get somewhere. He wanted to mean something and that was why he had initially tried to join the glee club.

Now, he had a few more incentives as to why he wanted to be part of glee club and the biggest one was Marley. She was sweet and nice and actually wanted to know him, the real him. Yet, something about her made him apprehensive and it most likely was because she was nice and wanted to get to know the real him.

He had never once been with a girl, who had wanted to be with him just for the sake of being with him. What would happen if he fell in love? He had never been in love before, so he had no idea what it would be like if he was actually in it.

Even though the thought of being in love scared him shitless, something else from the back of his mind worried him. How would people see him? He didn't want to be a freak. He was done with being a freak. He just wanted people to like him for him, and deep down he knew that even though he would get that from Marley the student population wouldn't be as forgiving and he would be forced to carry the status of loser through the rest of his high school career.

"Hey Jake," A sweet voice sounded, causing him to stumbled forward; quickly he tried to right himself as he dusted himself off. He swallowed, and a large lump lodged in his throat as he looked up into the soft eyes of Marley.

"Hey–" He stammered back his voice suddenly working against him, instead of for him.

"So, I know you sort of blew me off about Grease, but I was…" She paused and looked down at her shoes, her hand absently twisting a lock of her hair, which Jake actually thought was adorable. Everything about Marley was adorable. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, you know, hangout." She stammered quickly her voice coming out in a rush.

Jake opened his mouth to reply, but no words escaped his lips. Marley wanted to hangout? He had been certain that she was into him and all she wanted to do was hangout?

"Yeah, I guess we could hangout." He finally replied, the word hangout, rolling bitterly off his tongue.

"That's great." Marley said as a wide smile spread across her face, and it made Jake almost forget that they were only hanging out. "I'll talk to you later, so we can firm out the details. " She said as turned and walked away, leaving Jake behind standing in the middle of the hall as student passed by, not even bothering to spare him a passing glance.

Suddenly a thought dawned on him, "How the hell do you hang out with girls?"

* * *

Jake sat upon the bleachers strumming a guitar, when had things gotten so complicated all he wanted was to sing and hook up with girls. But now it was more like wanted to sing and he just wanted to sing with Marley.

"Jake!"

Jake perks his head up and watched Marley ascend the bleachers.

"What are you up too?" She said with a cheerful wave as she came up and sat down next to him.

"Just thinking about what to sing in the next glee club rehearsal." Jake said as he shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"Oh, so have you at least narrowed it down? A song, I mean." She asked and Jake just shrugged again.

He was having a hard time coming up with song he wanted to sing before he was completely distracted by the cute, nice, sweetness that was Marley.

"No, what about you? Have you figured out a song you wanted to sing?" Jake inquired and Marley laughed shaking her head.

"No, I haven't, but thanks for putting me on the hot seat. I guess I deserved that." She said sweetly as she nudged her shoulder gently into his.

Jake swallowed and nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"So, I always wanted to check with you about us hanging out. I was wondering when you were free." She said sounding nervous as she looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly together in her lap.

He gripped the neck of the guitar tightly at Marley's continued use of the word "hanging out".

"What's your problem?" Jake said abruptly and Marley turned to look at him with a stunned expression.

"What are you talking about?" She said sounding alarmed and confused by Jake's accusing tone.

"You act like you want to go out with me and be with me, but now your acting like we should just be friends. I don't want to just hangout. Hanging out is for friends and I defiantly don't just want to be friends with you!" He said as he stood up and stared down at her.

"Hey! That's not fair you're the one who blew me off! You're the one who acted like you weren't into me!" She snapped as she shot up to her feet and jammed a finger into his chest.

"Because I was scared! I'm still scared, but the more I think about just hanging out with you the more I don't just want to hang out with you. I don't want to just be friends with you, I want to be more!" Jake stammered and Marley's eyes widened in shock.

"That's your excuse! Well newsflash I'm scared too, but I thought…" Marley's voice became suddenly small and shakey as she looked down at her feet and brushed the back of her hand over her eyes, in a futile attempt to hide the tears that were forming in the corner of her eye. "I thought that you still didn't really want to be seen with me because I'm such a loser. I'm poor, my mother is the lunch lady and everyone makes fun of her because of her weight. I just figured that it all dawned on you so I didn't have a chance." She cried as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks as she continued to rub at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I admit I was worried about that. Heck, I would be lying if it still doesn't worry me, but there's more to it than that now. I thought that maybe I could just ignore this, but I can't."

Marley's hand dropped down to her side and she blinked at him in surprise, "I don't understand."

Jake dropped the guitar down on the bleachers with a loud thud and reached out grabbing Marley's wrist and pulling her into his chest. He heard her gasp as their bodies pressed together. For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes, until Jake slowly closed the gap by pressing their lips together.

It was a soft tentative kiss, but it felt so right. Jake had kissed a lot of girls, but none of them, not one of them had ever made his heart skip a beat or made him long for more with just a brief touch.

Marley pulled away and looked at Jake with a perplexed expression like the kiss hadn't been what she had been expecting at all.

"What was that?" She whispered her voice seeming to have failed her.

"Me, finally doing something that was right."


End file.
